Tale As Old As Time
by alyssialui
Summary: Remus and Hermione share a dance. Hermione/Remus. Fairytale!AU.


_A/N: Remus and Hermione share a dance. Hermione/Remus. Fairytale!AU. Cliche but they really do fit this fairytale. Written for **Liza (NeonDomino)**. Also, can you believe, out of all the Disney movies I watched/own, this one wasn't one?  I do not own Harry Potter or Disney's "Beauty and the Beast"_

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Remus Lupin - Hermione Granger._

 _ ** **Ultimate Battle Competition!:**** Liza - 500 words on Hermione/Remus fairytale!AU._

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #3 **-** write about something beautiful._

* * *

"I don't think I can do this," Remus said as he stood before the mirror, his hands fidgetting with the tie around his neck. This was a terrible idea. His hair was still much too long and his robes were uncomfortably tight. Hermione would take one look at him and laugh.

"What are you talking about?" James said, as he stepped forward. He jumped onto the dresser and swatted the man's hands away as he stood before him. "You care for the girl, don't you?"

"More than anything," Remus said desperately.

"Then you must tell her," James said. "Before it's too late. Not just because of this silly curse, but for yourself. If you don't tell her, you might lose her forever."

Remus looked down at his small friend, flashes of the man James used to be running through his mind. Now, all he had to look at was a candlestick whose eyes held the same mischevious glint James' always did. This curse had been unfortunate, and Remus blamed himself everyday for getting his friends involved due his own mistakes.

And then there was Hermione, who had entered his life under the most bizarre circumstances. For so long, he had kept to himself inside his mansion, but then she came along and changed everything about him. She was smart and kind. She didn't care about his appearance or his condition. She saw him for him, and she showed him the one thing he had been missing - love.

Tonight, he would show her just how much she had changed him and confess his feelings for her. He just hoped she felt the same.

Footsteps approached them before someone cleared their throat. In the doorway stood Sirius, now a small table clock, and he gave them both a wide grin as he said, "Your lady awaits."

"Go get 'em, Moony," James said with a grin as Remus exited his room.

* * *

He stepped out onto the ballroom floor and looked up the staircase in the direction of her chambers. Sirius had said she was waiting, so where was-

Remus' mouth fell open as she stepped out onto the second-floor balcony, his amber eyes locking with her brown ones. She wore a magnificent dress of gold, which clung to her torso and then fanned out around her waist. Her lovely brown hair was piled up above her head and pinned with the most beautiful diamond studs.

She descended the staircase and he stepped forward, taking her hand and giving her a gracious bow once she reached the bottom.

She gave him a gracious smile and said, "You look very handsome tonight, Remus."

"No, my dear. You are the one who is truly breath-taking," he said.

She was about to say something more when music began to fill the air. Remus looked over his shoulder to see James and Sirius standing next to an old record player nestled in the corner of the room. They both gave him encouraging 'thumbs-up's, which prompted Hermione to laugh, a delightful tinkling sound which he had grown to love.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked.

"Wha?" he asked, turning back to her. "But we haven't even eaten and-"

"There'll be time for that after," she said as she placed her hand in his.

"I- I- don't know how," he said.

She extended her hand as she guided his hand to her waist. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. Trust me."

They began to glide around the room, Remus letting the music take him under Hermione's tutelage. He was a bit shaky at the beginning, moving slowly so he wouldn't accidentally stumble, but he began to relax as he gazed into Hermione's eyes, watching the stars twinkle in them. She leaned in, resting her head against him as they twirled around and a warmth spread across his chest. He had always thought she was beautiful, but tonight, it was if the heavens themselves had blessed him with an angel.

He had to tell her tonight, but for now, he held her close as they continued to dance, loving the feeling of her in his arms.


End file.
